An email user interface displays email messages in an orderly format and provides a user an interactive medium for the organization, manipulation, and generation of email messages. Email messages can be generated by replying to or forwarding an email message stored and displayed in the email user interface. For some email user interfaces, an input to reply to or forward an email results in a pop up composition window. Additionally, email messages can be organized into a plurality of mailboxes or folders.